


fanfics_4_all

by expecto_patrONIX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i still write for all those fandoms, requests always open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_patrONIX/pseuds/expecto_patrONIX
Summary: to improve my english for school. request anything but be clear about what you want pleasePlease request as much as possiblealso pairings between charactersAnd I'll also write about the actors/actressesRequest in commentsPairing + gender of the readerShort summary





	1. harry potter angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some angst without reader insert i wrote a while ago so ao3 won't delete everything again.

Another long day at work. Don’t get it wrong, Remus loved being headmaster of Hogwarts, he had dreamt of it the day he started being defence against the dark arts teacher. Sure, people were complaining when they found out there was a werewolf teaching their children one of the most important and probably most dangerous subject there was. But after a short talk with Dumbledore Remus could stay.

It was a wonder how James and Lily managed to survive, being the target of Voldemort’s attack. But here they were, all because they chose the right save-keeper. Sirius Black lost his life protecting the Potters. And even though he himself said he was okay with it, his best friend, Remus Lupin, was until this day still mourning his best friend’s death.

Being headmaster brought along a lot of responsibilities, like looking after the students, the teachers, and of course attending to any meeting set up by the ministry. But Remus had called in sick. Tonight was another full moon and he had forgotten his potion, again. The stress was really getting to him. How had Dumbledore dealt with it all the time? Maybe a hobby. Remus would love to read, but after so many years of being at Hogwarts, and the amount of time he spent reading when he wasn’t able to sleep (which happened really often), there was no book left unread.

Thus Remus had retracted to his office, just writing. Trying to write off the stress and the loss of Sirius, which was still gnawing at his brain. Even though it happened 16 years ago, and Voldemort was officially defeated, Remus was still fighting his own demons. Not just his werewolf part, but also the part of him that keeps telling him he should’ve died instead of Sirius.

Currently he was sitting behind his desk, re-reading the poems and stories he’d written. It was getting out of hand. No less than 23 notebooks, all completely filled with sadness lied in front of him. And just as he was about to read the 4th on the pile the door opened. And there stood the person he wanted to see most of all. Even though he didn’t want him to see him like the mess he was now.

“Minister. How wonderful to see you. What may I do for you today?” Remus asked, trying to hide all his sadness behind the happy imago he had created for himself.

“I told you to, it’s Albus for you. There’s no need for formalities. I come as a friend, not as your minister.”

Remus stood up and shook Dumbledore’s hand, which had completely healed from the curse. “Remus, you look dreadful.” Said Dumbledore as he looked at Remus, his face filled with concern.

“Yes, yes, It’s just, uhmmmm, the full moon tonight and yea, that always makes me a bit peaky.” Remus lied easily. He never talked about his sadness to anyone, too afraid to break down in front of people, and most off all, in front of the minister of magic himself. He was headmaster of Hogwarts for fucks sake! He was supposed to be strong and help other people with their problems, not drown in self-pity.

That’s what he kept on telling himself, all these years. He had been a bit isolated sometimes, and of course students and teachers would notice, but he just had to. Dumbledore wasn’t taking his lie though. Dumbledore knew something was wrong, but he just couldn’t quite get his finger on the problem. Every time he would ask Remus about it he’d get these kind of excuses. Full moon, just a cold, nothing serious, but after too many lies Dumbledore managed to see right through the fake emotions Remus used. And Dumbledore was the only one. The only one who could see the broken man. Just see, not even talk to him, to ask him what was wrong.

Of course, he had tried other means. Appointing ministry approved teachers to the school. To Remus they were just teachers. But actually they were there to let Dumbledore know how Remus was doing. And no, Remus wasn’t sick at all when he would retract to his quarters.

In the summer breaks, Remus would join Harry to his home. Not that Remus didn’t have money for a house for himself, it was just that he didn’t like being alone. James and Lily didn’t mind. He was like an uncle to Harry. James was also Remus’ only friend.

This year at Hogwarts had been very rough. Some of the death eater had regathered and tried to kill the one person Voldemort failed to kill. Harry Potter. But the teachers were stronger. Not to mention the fact that the teachers who worked for the ministry let Dumbledore know.

But the thought of losing Harry was just too much for Remus. He had tried to keep it in. but he could feel his resolve breaking.

One night he had left for bed early, knowing next night would be a full moon. But as he tried to fall asleep his brain was swarming with thoughts of what could’ve happened at Hogwarts. What if the death eaters would’ve gotten inside the castle? What if Harry would’ve died? A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he thought about it. He would be responsible. He was headmaster.

As Remus dreamt that night he was sweating. His temperature rising fast. His senses being influenced by the full moon, and so were his dreams. He had hoped he would never see these scenes again. Himself, only a mere, helpless child. Sitting on his bed, looking outside his window. He could see Fenrir Greyback coming closer and closer. Climbing up to his window, baring his teeth at him.

Then the screen dissolved again and he could see Sirius. His long hair waving as he faced Voldemort. Voldemort was screaming at Sirius to make him tell where the Potters were. Apparently Peter Pettigrew had told the dark lord Sirius was the safe-keeper. Sirius was screaming in pain, Voldemort casting curse after curse at him, probably the cruciatus curse.

Remus tried to run towards him, but as he reached for his wand he could only feel skin and a bit of hair. In the sky hung a great full moon. In the background he could hear the people who were watching screaming things at him. Things like “FILTHY HALFBLOOD” and “HORRID CREATURE”. He felt tears running down his cheeks. Out of embarrassment he looked down at his claws. They were covered in deep red blood.

And just when he tilted his head back up to the scene before him, he saw a flesh of green light hitting Sirius right in the chest. And he screamed, but he couldn’t move, like his feet were stitched to the ground.

Then he woke up, still screaming. Terrified he looked at his hands, who were still just hands, and not covered in blood. He threw his legs out of his bed and looked at his clock. Only 22:48 pm. So he decided to go downstairs.

There he found James and Lily, curled up against each other and under a blanked on the sofa. He couched softly, to check if they were awake. Only one head turned though. James looked at Remus, his face full with concern. Then back at Lily, who was already sleeping peacefully. James decided to try not to wake her. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then proceeded to pick her up bridal style.

Remus watched as James carried lily to their bedroom. As he was alone in the living room he took a seat on a chair. Then he buried his face in his hands. “come on Remus not now.” He said to himself. But there was nowhere he could go. He couldn’t retract to his room, anyone would hear him breaking down. He tried to hold back the tears. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. He tried to choke back his sobs. To not give in to his weakness. But then he felt James head on his shoulder blade, and all the air just escaped his lungs.

“You alright buddy?” James asked. That did it for Remus. All of the deeply hidden feelings of guilt and fear surfacing making tears flow down his cheeks like a hot waterfall.

“It was all my fault! I am just a stupid and useless murder machine!” he choked out between sobs. He tried to calm himself by sucking air back into his lungs but that didn’t work. He just felt more pressure on his chest as James tried to comfort him. “HOW CAN YOU EVEN TALK TO ME? AND LET ME IN YOUR HOUSE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?! IT’S MY FAULT SIRIUS IS DEAD!!” There, it was out. He immediately regretted his decision of spilling the beans to James. Now he would think him a weak person.

But all James did was sit in front of him and hold his shaking body. And Remus just cried into his shoulder. Feeling some form of comfort. And now also some form of relieve. For maybe, in time, he would be able to deal with the fact that he had lost a friend.


	2. Cassian Andor x reader smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is being an ass with a complete test week this week and I got one hell of a writers blog I'm eriting this from my phone. The smut part for this will be up as soon as I have inspiration (which will probably come when I wake up) and I don't want to just write something to be done with it you guys deserve better than that :'D

"Hell no!" I said, looking at the new work scedule I had just received. Sure, at the resistance everyone worked with everyone. But there was just one captain I loathed, and I happen to be paired up with him. And if that wasn't bad, it's also a very dangerous mission. A mission I'd rather do with people I trust.

But I knew arguing would be of no use. There was already a shortage of people working here with the same training I had. There is no way we'd get a day off. 

I could also just call in sick that day. But what if something bad happens to anyone in the mission team and I could have prevented it from happening, but just because I don't like captain Mr Pretty Fac... No... Cassian Andor... I just can't risk people to die just because I don't like the captain.

Because no matter how much you hate a person, you never wish death upon them. That's what my mom always said. And maybe there's a reason I hate Cassian. It could be that I've fallen in love with him. I don't know though. I've never been in love before. Love is just not calculated in if you work for the resistance.

Okay, focus. This is an emergency mission. Not a very long one at that, but dangerous.

I'm not a captain. I don't even know how to start a goddamn space ship, nor how to fly it. Hell! I don't even know their names. I'm just one of the only fighters here who can also preform medical operations on spot. Meaning we don't have to take all the injured soldiers to the hospital for treatment, but they could be treated right away. This way the chance of survival increases with... I don't know. Math isn't my thing either that's why we have K2.

I paced through my room a bit more. Reconcidering my options, I decide to head toward the space-ship section of our facility.

But when there wad only one more corner to cross, I stopped. I turned to look at my reflection in the metal. I don't know why I do it, it just feels natural. My hair still looks like a mess. Fortunately, I still have a hair tie around my wrist just in case.

As I do cross the corner however, I see Cassian waiting for me. He's already tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. If this is going to be one of 'those' days, where he would get angry at anyone for something he does wrong, I WILL call in sick tomorrow.

As I make my way towards the captain I try to think of some things to say. But my mind goes blank. And it goes even blanker when he turns his head at the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"You are late." Is all he sais. Thanks man, that what I get out of my bed for. For you to criticize me. I don't think so.

"Just get on with it." I respond. Not that I didn't know any good comebacks, I'm just too tired to spill energy on making a fight. So I just enter the ship, Cassian following right behind me. While I take a seat in the back, Cassian sits down in the drivers seat. It wasn't very big, but big enough for both of us to not bump into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow guys! And after the test week I will update more frequently!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and update 3 or more times a week starting tomorrow (15/1/17) then will be my first requested chapter. I will write the requests from the persons who had already requested on the previous work first in the order that they were requested there, so first will be cassian x reader! see y'all tomorrow


End file.
